Wish You Were Here
by Aozu Misora
Summary: Terkadang perasaan cinta yang mendalam dapat berbuah buruk bagi pihak yang merasakannya. SasuSaku, a Songfic adapted from Avril Lavigne's song - Wish You Were Here. Mind to R&R?


**Annyeongalohaaa ^o^/**

**Mona-chan berhasil menyelesaikan 1 fic baru tepat dengan berakhirnya ujian blok yang super MENDOKUSAI! ==' *curcol mode**

**Well, ini songfic pertama Mona, jadi mohon bantuannya dalam bentuk critic or concrete dan flame –Well, selama yang di-flame itu ceritanya Mona dan bukan Mona sebagai author— jadi mohon kerjasamanya ^^**

**Last but not least, HAPPY READING MINNA-SAANN !**

**:D**

**I PROUDLY PRESENT**

**A NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto, Song **** Avril Lavigne, and The Story **** Me**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, OOC, AU, AT, Bad-writing, Typo(s), etc**

"**WISH YOU WERE HERE"**

"Hubungan kita cukup sampai di sini, Sakura! Kita putus!"

Kedua mata emerald itu membulat sempurna seiring dengan kata-kata yang selama ini ditakutkannya kini telah diucapkan oleh sosok di hadapannya.

"Sasuke-kun, ke..kenapa-…?"

"Aku tak mencintaimu lagi! Aku sudah muak denganmu! Ditambah lagi aku sudah mempunyai sosok lain di hatiku!"

"…"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau segera pergi dari hadapanku! Ino sudah menungguku sejak tadi! Kau hanya membuang waktuku saja!"

Hening…

Mata indah sang gadis bermahkota pink tersebut mulai berkilau oleh air mata, "Jadi, kau memutuskanku… karena Ino?"

Sosok di hadapannya kini memutar bola mata onyx-nya dan berdecak kesal menatap gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Apa kurang jelas bagimu?"

Demi mendengar kata-kata dingin nan menusuk dari sang Uchiha, gadis itu pun hanya bisa tertunduk dan melangkah mundur.

"B-baiklah, kalau memang itu maumu…. S-semoga kau bahagi-…"

"Ah, sudahlah! Pergi saja!" potong sang pemuda dengan kesal.

Sakura tak lagi dapat menahan cairan bening yang hendak menyeruak keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ia pun membungkukkan badannya sekali sambil kemudian langsung berlari meninggalkan sang pemuda berambut raven yang tanpa ia sadari kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

**I can be tough**

**I can be strong**

**But with you …**

**It's not like that at all ~**

Entah sudah berapa lama Sakura menghabiskan waktunya di sini. Dia tak peduli walau bantal di dekapannya sudah menjadi begitu basah akibat luapan emosinya. Dia tak peduli, karena rasa sakit yang dirasakannya jauh lebih penting dari sekedar bantal yang basah atau penampilan yang memburuk akibat menangis terlalu lama—hal yang sangat diperhatikan oleh Ino—.

Sama sekali tak terlintas dalam dugaannya bahwa Uchiha Sasuke yang telah lebih 2 tahun menjalin hubungan serius dengannya akan dengan mudahnya mencampakkan dia dari kehidupannya begitu saja demi seorang gadis yang kenyataannya adalah sahabat yang paling ia percayai seumur hidupnya …

Yamanaka Ino …

**There's a girl**

**That gives the shit**

**Behind this wall**

**You just walk through it**

Sakura masih tak percaya betapa kisah cintanya akan berakhir tragis seperti ini. Sungguh sakit rasanya, mengingat bahwa Sakura sudah mencintai Sasuke jauh sebelum mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sakura bahkan bersedia memberikan semua yang ia miliki, semua yang ia punya, harta jiwa dan raga. Hanya untuk sosok yang telah mengisi hari-harinya sampai hari ini.

"Sasuke-kun…"

**And I remember all those crazy thing you said**

**You left them running through my head …**

**You're always there**

**You're everywhere**

**But right now I wish you were here**

Masih terngiang jelas di benak Sakura, bagaimana dulu sang pemuda onyx menyatakan 'cinta' padanya. Wajahnya yang sedikit menunjukkan semburat merah—sangat bertolak belakang dengan karakter _cool_ yang setia melabeli dirinya—. Janji Sasuke untuk terus bersama Sakura hingga akhir menjelang. Suara baritone-nya yang terkadang hanya menggumamkan jawaban singkat berupa gumaman namun sudah membuat jantung Sakura berdebar dengan tak wajar. Semua tak akan bisa hilang begitu saja dari memori Sakura. Walau sosok yang mengucapkan semua kata dan suara manis itu telah pergi dari kehidupannya.

**All those crazy things we did**

**Didn't think about it, just went with it**

**You're always there**

**You're everywhere**

**But right now I wish you were here**

Sakura sedikit tersenyum miris ketika melihat foto yang berdiri dengan manisnya dengan _frame_ berwarna _soft pink_ yang Sasuke hadiahkan untuknya sebagai hadiah valentine. Pikirannya melayang mengingat masa di mana Sasuke sampai membuang harga dirinya dan bernyanyi di hadapan seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya hanya untuk menghibur Sakura yang tengah kalut dalam pikirannya sehingga selalu berimbas pada luapan emosinya pada Sasuke.

Ya, ketika itu kedua orangtua Sakura bercerai dan meninggalkan Sakura dalam asuhan sang Ayah yang ternyata malah menikah lagi dan pergi dari kehidupan Sakura dengan hanya meninggalkan tabungan untuk biaya hidup Sakura selama 5 tahun ke depan. Ibunya sendiri yang terakhir kali Sakura dengar telah membina sebuah keluarga baru di Itali kini malah tak meninggalkan kabar sama sekali.

Sakura yang kecewa akhirnya melampiaskan semua itu pada Sasuke dengan ucapan dan perilakunya yang kerap kali menyakiti hati Sasuke, dan meskipun Sasuke berusaha mengerti Sakura dan meminta maaf pada Sakura namun Sakura justru semakin bersikap dingin pada Sasuke.

Hingga pada akhirnya Sasuke melakukan hal yang sangat tak disangkanya: Bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar di depan kelas tanpa mempedulikan riuh sorak sorai dari seluruh penghuni kelasnya. Nyanyian itu berakhir dengan sebuket bunga yang diberikan Sasuke pada Sakura di hadapan teman-temannya dan sebuah ciuman manis di kening Sakura.

Jepret!

Ya, ciuman manis penuh kenangan itu kini terpajang di samping tempat tidurnya. Meski merasa kesal dan malu pada saat itu, mau tak mau Sakura berterima kasih pada Naruto dan ulahnya mengabadikan kejadian itu dengan kamera yang dengan setianya terus terkalung di lehernya.

Namun kenangan kini tinggal kenangan.

Dan Sakura pun menutup kenangan itu dengan menutup pigura dimana kejadian penuh makna yang sekarang hanya akan menambah luka hatinya itu terpajang.

**Damn! Damn! Damn!**

**What I'd do to have you here, here, here**

**I wish you were here**

**Damn! Damn! Damn!**

**What I'd do to have you near, near, near**

**I wish you were here**

Sakura terus saja merutuk dan meratap. Ia masih tidak mengerti.

Apa salahnya?

Mengapa Sasuke begitu kejam padanya?

Mengapa Sasuke lebih memilih Ino darinya?

Mengapa!

Apa yang kurang darinya?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Sasuke kembali ke pelukannya?

Apa!

Berbagai macam pertanyaan terus berkecamuk dalam pikiran gadis musim semi tersebut.

Hei, Sakura. Sebesar itukah rasa cintamu pada Uchiha Sasuke?

**I'd love the way you are**

**As to I am …**

**Don't have to try hard**

Sakura selalu mencintai Sasuke.

Ya, sangat …

Tak peduli akan sikap dinginnya yang terkesan cuek dan tak pernah memperdulikannya. Walau terkadang Sasuke sering bersikap keras padanya. Tapi Sakura tetap mencintainya.

Yeah, Sasuke juga pernah menunjukkan rasa sayang dan perhatiannya pada Sakura. Perhatian yang membuat Sakura begitu terbuai dan membuatnya semakin terjerat akan pesona sang bungsu Uchiha.

**We always say**

**Say it like is**

Tak peduli akan banyaknya tindasan yang ia terima dari para fangirl Sasuke saat mengetahui status Sakura sebagai kekasih Sasuke…

Ia tetap mencintai pemuda itu…

Hey, apapun akan dilakukan demi cinta kan?

Tak ada yang bisa mengubah perasaan cinta Sakura terhadap Sasuke…

Semua pernyataan cintanya terhadap Sasuke… itu jugalah yang menjadi isi hatinya…

Keluar dengan tulus, apa adanya…

_Biarlah anjing menggonggong, kafilah tetap berlalu…_

Begitulah filsafah yang dipegang teguh oleh Sakura sehingga ia tetap mampu bertahan.

Bertahan dengan perasaan cintanya…

**And the truth**

**Is that I really miss**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All those crazy things you said**

**You left them running through my head**

**You're always there**

**You're everywhere**

**But right now I wish you were here**

Gilakah dia?

Ya, mungkin…

Sosok Sasuke telah membuatnya gila …

Membuatnya sering berhalusinasi membayangkan sosok pemuda itu di hadapannya, desah suara sang onyx di telinganya.

Ah, betapa pesona Sasuke telah membuatnya jatuh sedalam ini.

"Sasuke-kun …"

**All those crazy things we did**

**Didn't think about it**

**Just went with it**

**You're always there**

**You're everywhere**

**But right now I wish you were here**

Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…

Tak tahukah kau betapa hancurnya gadis kita ini karenamu?

Tak sadarkah kau betapa gadis yang tengah meringkuk dalam kepedihannya ini begitu mencintaimu?

Mengapa kau sampai hati mencabik hatinya?

Menghancurkannya…

Hingga hati itu menjadi kepingan-kepingan yang mustahil untuk disatukan seperti semula…

Butakah kau akan cintanya, Sasuke?

Butakah kau akan pesona seorang Yamanaka Ino hingga membuatmu tega meninggalkannya?

**Damn! Damn! Damn!**

**What I'd do to have you here, here, here**

**I wish you were here**

Tubuh gadis pink itu masih bergetar karena tangis.

Mencurahkan segala emosi yang semakin menyesakkan dada.

Hanya satu oranglah yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

Dan sampai kapanpun, dia tak akan pernah melepasnya.

**Damn! Damn! Damn!**

**What I'd do to have you near, near, near**

**I wish you were here**

Dipenuhi oleh dorongan yang entah darimana datangnya. Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidur yang setia menjadi saksi bisu semua curah tangisnya. Bantal yang tak kunjung mengering cukup menjelaskan berapa lama Sakura meluapkan air matanya untuk Sasuke.

Ia beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Menghapus jejak air mata yang membekas di pipinya. Walau matanya yang sembab tak akan bisa memungkiri kenyataan bahwa ia sudah terlalu lama menangis.

Seusai ia menyegarkan wajahnya, ia pun mengganti pakaiannya dan merapikan rambutnya yang kini sedang diikatnya ke atas. Tersenyum miris, ia melihat sosok seorang gadis dengan penampilan yang menyedihkan dari pantulan kaca. Sosok Haruno Sakura yang tak lagi seindah namanya.

Sedikit berdandan, memoleskan bedak dan _lipgloss_, ia pun keluar dari kamarnya yang gelap dan melangkah ke halaman. Tersenyum manis di bawah pantulan cahaya bulan seolah hendak menyemangati dirinya sendiri, langkah kakinya terarah dengan mantap menuju suatu lokasi yang sudah diketahuinya dengan pasti.

Mansion Uchiha.

**No, I don't wanna let go**

**I just wanna let you know**

**That I never wanna let go**

Mata onyx Sasuke sedikit memancarkan keterkejutan melihat sosok gadis yang belum lama ini ditinggalkannya kini berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum manis. Sang pelayan yang tadi mengantarkan Sakura ke ruang tamu kini membungkukkan badan dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam keheningan.

…

…

…

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke memecahkan keheningan, akhirnya.

"Hanya menemui mantan kekasihku," jawab Sakura dengan nada manis yang, menurut Sasuke, terlalu dibuat-buat. "Tidak salah kan?" lanjut Sakura dengan senyuman manis yang lebih terlihat seperti seringai di mata Sasuke.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke ketus dengan tetap memasang tatapan dingin yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya, menatap sang gadis beriris emerald yang kini bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Hanya kita berdua, untuk yang terakhir kalinya," pinta Sakura.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Setidaknya dengan begini Sakura akan pergi jauh dari kehidupannya kan?

"Kalau begitu ayo!"

Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke dengan bersemangat keluar dari mansionnya dan berjalan di bawah terpaan sinar bulan yang dipantulkan dengan indah oleh rambut pink-nya.

Tapi, seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar di balik sikap Sakura.

Hei, Sakura?

Benarkah kau sudah bangkit dari keterpurukanmu secepat ini?

**No, I don't wanna let go**

**I just wanna let you know**

**That I never wanna let go**

"Jadi…" kata Sasuke akhirnya saat mereka tiba di sebuah taman di Konoha yang sudah cukup sepi mengingat waktu kedatangan mereka yang cukup larut. "Kau mengajakku kemari bukan hanya untuk sekedar 'berjalan-jalan', kan?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan lembut sambil tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

"Jawab saja aku, Haruno!" ujar Sasuke dengan gusar.

Nada kasar Sasuke dan nama 'Haruno' yang diucapkannya tetap tak membuat senyum Sakura memudar. Senyuman itu justru semakin lebar, membuat Sasuke mau tak mau sedikit heran juga atas perubahan sikap Sakura padanya.

Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar leher sang pemuda tampan berambut raven tersebut.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu, ne, Sasuke?" Sakura tersenyum manis dan perlahan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Dan kau tahu….?" Sasuke dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sakura yang menerpa wajahnya di tengah dinginnya malam. "Aku… tak akan pernah mau melepasmu"

**Damn! Damn! Damn!**

**What I'd do to have you here, here, here**

**I wish you were here**

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna ketika melihat seringaian yang terukir di wajah Sakura.

Tidak, ia tidak sedang berkhayal atau berhalusinasi!

Sakura benar-benar sedang menyeringai, tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…" desah suara Sakura yang memanggil nama Sasuke terdengar bagai alunan melodi kematian di telinganya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku malam ini?" Sakura menggerakkan tangannya, membuat gerakan merapikan rambutnya yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu berantakan.

Hening…

Sasuke terlalu bingung untuk menjawab…

Yang sedang memeluknya dan menyeringai di hadapannya ini, siapa?

**Damn! Damn! Damn!**

**What I'd do to have you near, near, near**

**I wish you were here**

"Sasuke-kun…" panggil Sakura lagi.

Yang dipanggil masih tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Tahukah kau…..?" Sakura menggerakkan tangannya yang kini telah menggenggam sesuatu yang berkilauan diterpa cahaya bulan.

Mata Sasuke semakin membola..

"Saku-…."

JLEB!

Sakura tersenyum melihat tangannya yang kini dilumuri oleh darah yang mengalir dari perut Sasuke.

"Jika aku tak bisa memilikimu. Tak akan ada yang boleh memilikimu, Sasuke-kun~"

**Damn! Damn! Damn!**

**What I'd do to have you here, here, here**

**I wish you were here**

Sakura tersenyum melihat mata Sasuke yang terbeliak dan mulutnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Tapi ia belum puas.

Dengan santainya ia mencabut pisau yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk menusuk perut Sasuke dan sekarang pisau tersebut ia tancapkan ke bagian tubuh Sasuke yang lain secara membabi buta tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun.

"Kau milikku, Sasuke-kun!"

JLEBB!

"Milikku!"

JLEBB!

"MILIKKU!"

**Damn! Damn! Damn!**

**What I'd do to have you near, near, near**

Puas menatap tubuh tak bernyawa Sasuke yang sudah hampir tak berbentuk lagi, Sakura kini membiarkan aliran sungai kecil nan bening itu membasahi pipinya lagi.

Hening…

Tanpa suara…

Hingga akhirnya Sakura menggenggam pisau itu dengan kedua belah tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke dadanya sendiri dengan penuh keyakinan, dan …

"Sampai jumpa di kehidupan kedua…"

JLEBB !

**I wish you were here…**

"…Sasuke-kun…"

**~Owari~**

**Author's Note :**

**Wahh, kayaknya feeling dari fic ini kurang dapat ya? ==a**

**Mona minta maaf kalau hasilnya masih belum memuaskan yaa m(_ _)m**

**Tapi Mona tetap boleh menerima segala jenis review dari semuanya …**

**Well then, mind to click the button below and tell me your opinion about this fic?**


End file.
